The Dancer
by foxy-comic-death
Summary: When a dancer gets lost after leaving a club, he stumbles upon a restaraunt, going in to look for directions, he winds up finding something else. Yaoi, shounen ai. RxK
1. Chapter 1

The music blared fast and with intense rhythm. Bodies swayed to the quick paced beats. But none moved with the feverish, exotic movements of him. The one with the most gorgeous eyes anyone had ever seen. His body so slender and perfect. Every part of the body so gracefully made, as if he were chiseled from pure creamy marble. So smooth his body. He moved with elegance and passion. Swaying to the hypnotic music. Lost in a trance of heat, sweat, and fervor. His raven hair moving to his elaborate movements. Finally when all lights dimmed and the music stopped, the graceful dancer paused and waited till every other body left. Then despondently he carried himself outside. Feeling dejected and confused and lost.

Humming a song he knew too well, one that refused to leave his mind, one that was too close to his heart, he began to sing the song in broken notes. Tears keeping him from singing a verse for too long. _"Porcelain, are you wasting away in your skin? Are you missing the love of your kin? Drifting and floating and fading away. Porcelain, do you smile like a girl when you smile? Can you bear not to share with your child? Drifting and floating and fading away. Little Loon all day. Little Loon. Porcelain, do you carry a wound in you womb? Someone said that you're fading too soon. Drifting and floating and fading away. Porcelain, are wasting away in your skin? Are you missing the love of your kin? Nodding and melting and fading away. Little Loon, all day. Little Loon. Little Loon, all day. Little Loon…"_ Falling to his knees when he finished the song. In his heart he was the porcelain. A fragile, pretty little thing. So pretty to look at, but never to have any other purpose, but to be looked at. And he had no one; no family, and no loved ones. He was an orphan. His family, every one of them, died in a large fire. None made it out. He was luckily outside disobeying his mother, but now he is alone. Not a single soul in the world to love him. While he was in the orphanage none adopted him, they found him too feminine and damaged. So alone he was raised. Finding no comfort to the pain of loneliness he discovered dance and music. Loving all music he could dance to any. From the face-paced rave, to the erythematic hip-hop, to the fierce passionate rock; he could dance them all. It was his only comfort.

Now he stumbled home humming the song that he gave his heart to. He discovered it while skimming through several CD's. A first he found it odd, it was a song by Red Hot Chili Peppers, but somehow it caught him. So sad and how much he felt like the delicate doll the song spoke of. He was like a girl, he was fading, he was missing his family, and he was most certainly carrying far too many wounds inside. It caught him as a surprise when he found it. He wasn't intending to find anything that would mean so much to him in a pile of CD's, much less in a Red Hot Chili Pepper CD.

He slowly began stumbling through the sidewalk, his heart far too heavy to allow him to focus. His mind to blurred with pain to allow him direction. He wound up collapsing in tears in front of a Russian restaurant. His senses filling with the peculiar aroma. One he had never smelt before. It was at that moment he realized how lost he was. Never before had he passed by a restaurant that gave off such unusual scents. He looked up, and sure enough he was lost. He was in a dingy side of town, and with his apparel and appearance he was sure enough to attract attention. A skintight shirt, a dog collar, combat boots, jeans clinging to him like skin, and enough belts and chains to trap several wild tigers. He quickly rose to his feet and entered the restaurant in hopes that they would give him directions.

"Uh…excuse me?" he asked a waiter with red hair. The red head turned and his eyes went wide. "Uh…do you…I mean can you tell me where I am? I'm lost and I…need directions," he asked nervously.

The waiter smiled and said, "Of course, but I'm a little busy, please take a seat while I finish what I was doing, please make yourself comfortable, if you need anything feel free to ask me, my name is Tala." he said and held out a hand which he took reluctantly.

"My name is Rei, please to meet you," he said. Then Tala left to tend to the other costumers. Rei turned his head to look outside and hoped he'd see anyone familiar. He only had two friends, which was enough for him. They had been his friends for most of his life, and he was immensely happy to have them. Max and Tyson. His friends through and through, but Max was visiting his mom in New York and Tyson was dragged by his uncle to some ranch in who-knows-where. So he was left alone for five days. Tyson was going to be back by morning, but till then he was all alone.

"Hey sexy, what is a sweet thang like you doin' in this side of town? Or do you do business in this side?" said a husky illiterate voice behind him. He quickly turned just to be faced to a repulsive beetle looking older man. He had to be three times his age. Rei quickly rose to his feet and backed away, the bug-man cornering him. Rei was far to frightened that his voice became stuck in his throat. He shut his eyes and hoped he would go away, just to be greeted with a loud thwack sound. He opened his eyes and was facing a back.

"I thought I told you to stop harassing my customers Dedoria. Now leave or I'll have to call the cops on attempted rape." said the man who had his back to Rei. Whoever it was most certainly had a very powerful, deep, and extremely sexy voice. Then the extremely repulsive man, snarled at Rei's savior and said, "Kai, one of these days I'll get one of your customers and make them scream my name, and they'll never come back here, they'll only come to me. Your restaurant will be out of business, cause of my good lovin'!" he said and left the restaurant snorting.

"Uh..thanks for saving me, uhh…Kai right?" Rei said nervously. Then his hero turned and Rei could have died happily right there and then. Silver hair spiked sexily, crimson eyes, and the most sexy looks he had ever seen in his life!

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

"Um…my name's Rei and I came here to asked for directions, your waiter Tala said to wait for awhile till he finished so that he could give me directions…" Rei said faltering at the end. "but I could just wander aimlessly and get more lost if you'd like…" Rei said when he didn't get a reply.

"You walk?" Kai said finally.

"Yeah…my car's in the shop…radiator problems…" Rei said, mentally slapping himself. 'He doesn't care what's wrong with the car!'

"You shouldn't walk around here. Much less alone and dressed like that." he said commenting on Rei's tight and kinky wardrobe.

"What do mean dressed like that?" Rei asked knowing perfectly well what he meant, just wanting to get an answer.

"You're virtually naked is what I mean." Kai said, his expression staying serious the entire time they spoke. "Where do you live?"

"I live on Torrid Avenue by the Great Steeple Hotel." Rei said stripping off his shirt, which was beginning to feel quite hot. "Man, is the restaurant always this hot? It feels like a sauna minus the fact that no ones in towels." he asked Kai.

"I never notice. I could give you a ride, you live far from here. Too far to go walking at this hour." he said.

"No I couldn't trouble you! You already saved me from bug ugly, I feel like I have to repay you! I really don't have ay money to give you and I'm not exactly Mr. Free-Time. I'd have no way to repay you!"

"Look, you're practically naked, it's 3:37 a.m., you look like a chick, you live far, you have no car, and you're pretty much defenseless, unless you can some how take off one of those chains fast enough to use it as a weapon, but that looks impossible. You have no choice." Kai said.

"But I don't even know you! How do I know that you're not like that buggy creep?" Rei said.

"I am very fortunate to have this restaurant, I have good customers, and I have everything I need. You don't think I'll risk all of it on you?" he said coldly. Rei felt his heart sink, it wasn't anything to do with the fact that he had a crush on the man in front of him, but the fact of what he said. Rei already hated himself enough, just to be told it by a complete stranger that he wasn't worth anything. It just gave him another reason to off himself.

Noticing the change in Rei's golden eyes, Kai asked, "What? You want me to take advantage of you?"

"No, just take me home, I'm just a little tired. I've been in a club all night. I just need to rest." Rei lied. Kai felt like he wasn't being honest, but what did he care, he just didn't want this pretty boy get raped. He'd feel at blame if he just let him go and find out that he was raped.

"Ok then, let's go." he said leading the braided boy to his car. Rei's eyes went wide when he saw the car. It was a 1934 Cadillac Fleetwood! The exact car he had been drooling over for years! It was the exact color and everything! Then Kai said, "We can take this one or that one." he said pointing at the Cadillac then at a 1972 Buick Skylark, which was another vehicle he had been dying for, and it had the most perfect color and inside had incredible everything! Rei could have sworn he could have fainted, but fortunately for him he didn't.

"I think the Fleetwood's good." Rei said regaining himself.

"So you know what kind of car it is?" Kai found himself asking.

"Of course, I have been wanting both of your cars, well not your cars, but the style and model and year and I just don't have the money to get them." Rei said looking at his feet. Then they got into the car and drove without out a word until Kai got To Torrid avenue.

"Which house is it?"

"My address is 1317." he said. Then Kai found it and felt so close to asking Rei to stay at his place. The house was crappy, falling apart, and he was wondering how it even was standing. It was small and he wondered also how anyone could live in it. He looked at Rei and at the house, Rei looked far too pretty to live in such a rundown, backwater place like that.

"Well…thanks, Kai. I appreciate what you did for me, and like I said, I'll try to repay you, somehow." Rei said and made his way inside.

Kai felt like the biggest asshole ever. He was so proud and pleased with his successes and his money, he had never thought about anyone else. Hell whenever he saw a poor or needy person he'd just say, 'Get a job you fucking slob.' Never had he met someone poor and beautiful before, but now he did. He knew Rei must not be too bad off if he could get clothes and a car, right? Then he heard crashing from inside the house. Kai shot out of his seat and ran inside the house which was conveniently unlocked. Then he saw Rei on the floor bleeding from his wrist and unconscious. He quickly scooped Rei up and drove him off to a hospital. He felt so confused. Rei was so unlike anything he was used to. He was gorgeous, suicidal, poor, and pure. He could tell. He was shy and nervous and sad. He could tell that he had seen pain that wasn't because of getting rejected. It was much more complicated.

Anyway, Kai couldn't bring himself to leave Rei. He felt obligated to watch him. Also he wanted to know what the crashing was and why he did it. Also he wanted to get to know him more. H had always had everything handed to him and never needed anyone, but Rei…Rei was so different. He could tell he never had anything and could tell he needed people to be with him constantly. Also, Kai was completely straight till he saw Rei. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Rei, but Rei was a guy. Did that make him gay or Bi for finding Rei attractive? He does look like a girl. Doesn't that make him straight because he sees Rei like a girl? He had to know for sure if he was gar or not.

Then Kai heard a low humming sound and turned to where Rei was resting. He saw that Rei was awake and humming a song, that sounded very familiar to him. Then he remembered the song, and began to sing softly along with Rei's humming, _"Porcelain, are you wasting away in your skin? Are you missing the love of your kin? Drifting and floating and fading away. Porcelain, do you smile like a girl when you smile? Can you bear not to share with your child? Drifting and floating and fading away. Little Loon all day. Little Loon. Porcelain, do you carry a wound in you womb? Someone said that you're fading too soon. Drifting and floating and fading away. Porcelain, are wasting away in your skin? Are you missing the love of your kin? Nodding and melting and fading away. Little Loon, all day. Little Loon. Little Loon, all day. Little Loon…" _

"You know it?" Rei asked looking up at Kai.

"Yeah, one of my favorite bands actually. It's number eight on Californication. It's a really nice song." Kai said.

"Yeah, I can actually relate to it, but you probably wouldn't get why." Rei said solemnly.

"Try me."

"Well…first off, I'm not exactly the most masculine guy around."

"Yeah, that relates to the part where he says, '_Porcelain, do you smile like a girl when you smile?'_, right?"

"Yup, and also I'm an orphan my entire family died in a huge fire." Rei said looking down.

"I'm guessing that refers to the part where he says, '_Are you missing the love of your kin?_." Kai said.

"And well I feel like I'm extremely lonely and like I'm just barely here. Almost like I'm not alive."

" '_Someone said that you're fading too soon. Drifting and floating and fading away. Porcelain, are wasting away in your skin?'_."

"Yeah, and well…I've gone through much and it hurts. It doesn't want to go away."

" '_Porcelain, do you carry a wound in you womb?'_."

"It's silly that I'm comparing my life to a song huh?" Rei said blushing.

"No, I compare my life to a song too."

"Which?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what is the song? Review to find out! Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

"Well do you know who Everclear is?" Kai asked.

"Of course I do! 'I Will Buy You a New Life' is such a beautiful song!" Rei said.

"Well it's wonderful." Kai said.

"Of course it's wonderful." Rei said.

"No I mean the song 'Wonderful.'" Kai said smiling a little.

"Oh, sorry. Wonderful? Hm…well let's see, '_I close my eyes when I get too sad. I think thoughts that I know are bad. Close my eyes and I count to ten. Hope it's over when I open them . I want the things that I had before. Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door. I wish I could count to ten. Make everything be wonderful again. Hope my mom and I hope my dad. Will figure out why they get so mad. Hear them scream, I hear them fight. Say bad words that make me wanna cry. Close my eyes when I go to bed. And I dream adventures that will make me smile. I feel better when I hear them say. Everything will be wonderful someday. Promises mean everything when you're little. And the world's so big. I just don't understand how. You can smile with all those tears in your eyes. Tell me everything is wonderful now. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. I go to school and I run and play. I tell the kids that it's all okay. I laugh a lot so my friends won't know. When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home. Go to my room and I close my eyes. I make believe that I have a new life. I don't believe you when you say. Everything will be wonderful someday. Promises mean everything when you're little. And the world is so big. I just don't understand how. You can smile with all those tears in your eyes. When you tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't wanna hear you say. That I will understand someday. No, no, no, no. I don't wanna hear you say. No, no, no, no. I don't wanna meet your friends. And I don't wanna start over again. I just wanna my life to be the same. Just like it used to be. Some days I hate everything. everyone and everything. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.'" _Rei sang.

"Yeah, wanna figure out why? Or is it self explanatory?" Kai said.

"Hehe. So you had family problems?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, and could of easily used Everclear's 'Father of Mine.'" Kai said.

" '_Father of mine. Tell me where have you been. You know I just closed my eyes. My whole world disappeared. Father of mine. Take me back to the day. When I was still your golden boy. Back before you went away. I remember blue skies. Walking the block. I loved it when you held me high. I loved to hear you talk. You would take me to the movie. You would take me to the beach. You would take me to a place inside. That is so hard to reach. Father of mine. Tell me where did you go. You had the world inside your hand. But you did not seem to know. Father of mine. Tell me what do you see. When you look back at your wasted life. And you don't see me. I was ten years old. Doing all that I could. It wasn't easy for me. To be a scared white boy. In a black neighborhood. Sometimes you would send me a birthday card. With a five dollar bill. I never understood you then. And I guess I never will. Daddy gave me a name. My dad he gave me a name. Then he walked away. Daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away. My daddy gave me a name. Daddy gave me a name. Daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away. Daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away. My daddy gave me a name. Father of mine. Tell me where have you been. I just closed my eyes. And the world disappeared. Father of mine. Tell me how do you sleep. With the children you abandoned. And the wife I saw you beat. I will never be safe. I will never be sane. I will always be weird inside. I will always be lame. Now I'm a grown man. With a child of my own. And I swear I'm not going to let her know. All the pain I have known. Then he walked away. Daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away. My dad gave me a name. Then he walked away. My daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away. My daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away. Then he walked away. Then he walked away._'" Rei sang.

"Yeah except the part where it talk about having kids of my own and growing up in a black neighborhood. Other than that the whole song is true." Kai said.

"Wow. So parent trouble. I can kinda relate to another Everclear song."

"Which?"

"'Volvo Driving Soccer Mom'" Rei said.

"Really? You're kidding." Kai asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Your mom was a stripper and then married your dad who was a costumer and tehn became a 'good girl'."

"Yup."

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah, but we are being weird and comparing our lives to songs." Rei said.

"So what was that crashing sound I heard from inside your house?"

"My house sucks, when I fell the dishes fell from the cabinets." Rei said looking down.

"How can you live in that?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I just make it work."

"How about you live with me?"

"I don't even know you. Well Everclear helped me get to know you, but I still don't _know_ you, you know?" Rei said and Kai chuckled at the over usage of word 'know'.

"Look, I refuse to allow you return to that shack, I'll get some of my workers to get some of your belongings and you'll be moved into my place. I'll contact the post office and telephone company so we can direct all mail and calls to my place. You have no say in the matter. The police officers I spoke to say since you have no known relatives that I will now be in charge of you, and I will be responsible for taking you to a therapist everyday for seven months." Kai said finally.

"Wait why you?"

"Because I was the one that brought you here and waited for you to wake up. So they automatically assumed that I was something to you. I already have all documentation stating that you will now be in my care until you have proven yourself fully capable of not harming yourself and taking proper care of yourself."

"What? Wait. They can't do that! You're a complete and total stranger!" Rei shouted.

"Excuse me. Mr. Hiwatari. You got a call from a Mr. Valkov?" said a nurse walking in.

"Tell him to call me back another time, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Kai said looking at Rei as he said it. Rei was angry, confused, and very nervous about how Kai was looking at him. He was about to move in witha sexy, smart, and interesting stranger. He hoped things wouldn't become too uncomfortable. At least he wouldn't be alone.

-----------------------------

Yeah! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Dancer

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade, or any of the random songs I throwing into this fic.

Thank y'all for reviewing you guys ROCK!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Just tell me what you've got to say to me, I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth, It comes as no surprise at all you see, So cut the crap and tell me that we're through. Now I know your heart, I know your mind, You don't even know you're being unkind, So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways, Just use me up and then you walk away, Boy you can't play me that way. Well I guess what you say is true, I could never be the right kind of girl for you, I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. When I saw my best friend yesterday, She said she never liked you from the start, Well me, I wish that I could claim the same, But you always knew you held my heart. And you're such a charming handsome man, Now I think I finally understand, I s it in your genes, I don't know, But I'll soon find out, that's for sure, Why did you play me this way? Well I guess what you say is true, I could never be the right kind of girl for you, I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. Well I guess what they say is true, I could never spend my life with a man like you, I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman. I could never be your woman._" Rei sang while he was putting his clothes away.

Kai had a huge apartment. It was beautiful, and had such a breathtaking view of the city. It was so surreal. Rei wasn't used to this kind of place. He had never in his whole life been in a place nearly as nice as this place was. It seemed all too good, almost as if it would all just pop like a bubble.

Kai himself seemed to good to be true. He was hardworking, generous, and at the same time protective and indifferent. He at times acted detached and emotionless, but then he'd act concerned, compassionate, and devoted. Rei was so confused when it came to Kai and this whole situation. He wasn't sure if Kai was a jerk or if he was kind. He wasn't sure if he should be honored that Kai was willing enough to help him, but then again he had this idea that all Kai wanted was to sleep with him.

They didn't even know each other, and it seemed like most of their conversations were song based. For example, Kai would ask 'How are you feeling today?' and Rei would say something like, 'Just feeling a little "Black-Eyed", ya' know?' and Kai would say something like, 'Yeah Placebo right? "_I was never faithful and I was never one to trust. Borderline in schizoid and guaranteed to cause a fuss. I was never loyal except to my own pleasure zone. I'm forever black-eyed a product of a broken home. I was never faithful and I was never one to trust. Borderline bipolar forever biting on your nuts. I was never grateful that's why I spend my days alone. I'm forever black-eyed a product of a broken home. Broken Home. Black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed. I was never faithful and I was never one to trust. Borderline in schizoid and guaranteed to cause a fuss. I was never loyal except to my own pleasure zone. I'm forever black-eyed a product of a broken home. Black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed, black-eyed._"' That was the way they held conversations.

Today felt weirder than most though. This was the actual first official day that he is living with Kai. All his stuff was unpacked, his stuff was put away he had got settled, and all of the mail and phone numbers were directed to Kai's house. He was all set. Maybe he might get a call from Tyson or Max.

"Oh shit!" Rei shouted to himself. "Tyson got back two days ago!" he said and sprinted toward the door, but was grabbed by the collar by Kai.

"And where are you going, my pretty porcelain?" Kai said bringing Rei close to him from the hips.

"Uh…I just remembered that one of friends got into town two days ago, I know he must be worried about me! I have to go see him and let him know I'm ok…please Kai…I really want to go see him…" Rei said giving Kai a look worthy of Puss in Boots. Kai gave him a small smile.

"I'd love to, but I have to keep watch on you remember? I can't let you go off on your own, also…" he added smiling. "I noticed that your all settled in and I wanted to take you out to celebrate your officially living with me."

"Why would you want to celebrate having a poor, nobody, stranger living with you?" Rei said with a sad expression.

"You're not any of those things, my pretty porcelain, and I want to celebrate because I've lived alone for such a long time, I was starting to get over icy. I feel like I was given a second chance at living again." Kai said still holding Rei by the waist. Rei blushed and couldn't believe what Kai had just told him. If that wasn't flirting then he wasn't a guy with freakishly long hair.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Rei asked shyly.

"Because you are a pretty porcelain. You're beautiful, delicate, and have a very intricate structure. You're complex individual, just like the porcelain, just as it's takes patience and skill to make such a beautiful thing, it takes equal patience and skill to get a lovely porcelain like you to fully trust someone like me. You yourself compared you're life to the song 'Porcelain'. So many things have led me to perceive you as such. Though, I'm am not calling you a doll, I am fully aware your are not one to play with, you're delicate, and must be cared for. I know that to get to the heart with someone as fragile as you a person must show you love and trust, and I want to. That is one of the reasons why I have come to decide that I'd like to take you out on a date. I want to get to know better. I already am aware that we both like music very much, but I would like to know about you music aside. You and I have not actually spoken to one another like 'regular' human beings, we have communicated through music, thought that is an interesting way to communicate, and it's beautiful that we can have our own lovely way of talking to one another, I cannot say that I fully know who you are. So what do you think?" Kai said looking at Rei who looked a little dumbfounded.

"I…have never heard any speak to me with that level of intellect. I'd love to go out with you Kai!" Rei said and turned himself and wrapped his arms around Kai. "Just try not to use that many big words again ok? I'm not stupid, but big words throw me off sometimes."

"Understood, my pretty porcelain." Kai said and held Rei. Inside Kai's head he was doing a happy dance. He wanted so badly to stay holding Rei like this hell maybe even more, he smirked in his because his thoughts. He hoped Rei would like what he had planned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading please Review! Should I put in some citrusy freshness or would that be to soon? Please review! Love ya'!


End file.
